


2017聖誕快樂

by littlebox



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Jason中心, M/M, 不是很論壇體的論壇體, 各種BL臆想提及, 普通人AU, 暗藏全家桶XD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebox/pseuds/littlebox
Summary: 趕在2017最後一天完成的聖誕賀文哈哈哈哈祝大家新年快樂~!＊不是很論壇體的論壇體＊普通人AU＊Jason中心





	1. Chapter 1

[哥譚論壇>美食版]  
[大推]眾所期盼的聖誕大餐來啦！ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з  
各位在煩惱聖誕晚餐該如何準備嗎？廚藝不佳卻苦無對策嗎？別擔心，傑森來拯救各位啦！\\(^0^)/  
本月專欄應大家要求開放了聖誕餐教學，想跟我一起坐舔傑森的以下開放座位(表情符號)  
開台時間在傑森的FB專頁會定期公布，大家要準時舔屏喔！  
（頻道直達車.html）  
（專頁直達車.html）

 

1樓 二哈  
嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！來啦！！！我來啦！！！(乖巧可愛的衝進沙發)

2樓 不是鄉民  
五樓只能看大家舔桶哥

3樓 理論上會做料理  
我的聖誕餐就交給傑森拯救了！

4樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
我的聖誕餐就是傑森了！

5樓 所以那個醬汁  
LS慢著！沒看到傑森的圍裙下已經躺滿人了嗎(躺平) 你得排到廚房門口去

6樓 Callmepapa  
哈哈哈哈哈五樓

7樓 所以那個醬汁  
臥槽2樓你為何害我(黑人委屈哭.jpg)

8樓 吉利丁小透明  
這裡新人...有人能科普下傑森是哪位嗎？

9樓 可可好朋友  
萌新出現！

10樓 風乾葡萄  
新人+1 我剛逛了下專頁整個人就不好了...專頁主顏值TM的讓人蛋定不了啊！那腰！那長腿！不能再更好！！各位前輩看我吸粉的姿勢對嗎(青蛙吸粉.jpg)

11樓 校刊小能手  
233333給萌新們科普下，我們桶哥正職是廚師，之前有妹子們實地查訪，發現是這間☞(餐廳網站.html)  
FB上有他的美食專頁，除了食記文章外，偶爾還會開直播教大家做菜的方法，人帥廚藝好，上得了廳堂下得了廚房！

12樓 神聖大熱狗  
入得了臥房(Doge臉.jpg)

13樓 Callmepapa  
噫！樓上暴露出了猥瑣屬性！

14樓 吉利丁小透明  
為什麼要叫他桶哥？

15樓 校刊小能手  
這就是另一個深沉故事了(我要不要說呢.jpg)

16樓 風乾葡萄  
LS前輩！說出你的故事！

17樓 校刊小能手  
也沒多深沉 就是傑森早期剛開FB專頁時使用的頭像是個戴著紅桶的照片哈哈哈哈

18樓 要多好粗就有多好粗  
他還有個朋友起的綽號叫傑鳥。不過鑒於吸鳥聽起來太猥瑣，大家矜持地選擇了吸桶(。

19樓 粉紅毛蟲  
大推羅伊(就是那個逗比朋友)亂入直播那幾回，炸毛的傑森太可愛了23333

20樓 所以那個醬汁  
那幾回我都有看，笑得我XDDDDDD

21樓 Dogface  
逗比二貨完美示範什麼叫不作不會死(合掌

22樓 草莓咖啡  
想看！球連結！！

23樓 哥譚迷妹  
看我專業搬運(合輯懶人包.html)

24樓 浣熊洗棉花糖  
ls好人一生平安！

25樓 極地守望者  
感謝羅伊大量賣萌以及犧牲小我造福大眾

26樓 神聖大熱狗  
賣(搞)萌(基)

27樓 芝麻冰炫風  
樓上真相

28樓 小鹹魚  
這年頭還給不給人活！人帥又會做菜就算了，這下連男人都搶不過(我不做女人啦.jpg)

29樓 牧月月人  
LS妹子別哭，站起來嚕

30樓 起司大拼盤  
難道只有我是來學食譜的嗎？(手動再見.gif)(無fuck可說.jpg)

31樓 黑門進修組  
樓上你是一個人

32樓 小火柴套組  
樓上你不是一個人+1 

33樓 芝麻冰炫風  
ls你看清楚呀hhhhhhh

34樓 小火柴套組  
欸？！Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)

35樓 理論上會做料理  
抱著認真向上的心去FB留言求了個食譜教學~這料理要桿麵皮的，看傑森做這個一定超性感(流口水表符)

36樓 雙手打字  
這是哪門子的認真向上www

37樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
35樓真是太有前途了

38樓 樓主  
注意！第一波直播時間出爐啦！！！大家記得準時吸桶哥  
順便提醒萌新與版上老同學們，禁止到專頁上洗版或問與料理無關的私人問題

39樓 隔壁借糖罐  
正襟危坐(乖巧可愛.jpg)

40樓 卑鄙的外鄉人  
守株待兔(乖巧可愛.jpg)

41樓 極地守望者  
堅忍不拔(乖巧可愛.jpg)

42樓 Callmepapa  
ls和lss是什麼鬼hhhhh

43樓 校刊小能手  
來啦！諸君做好舔屏準備！網速差的別哭，直播結束後版裡很快會有錄影檔分享，過陣子專頁也會放後製好的影片（傑森的直播頻道連結.html）

\---

[直播頻道]

網頁畫面由一片黑轉換為彩色後，映入大家眼簾的是一個藍白色調的乾淨整潔的廚房，生鮮蔬食、調味料與器皿刀具有序地擺放在白色料理台上。

傑森從右側繞過料理台走入鏡頭內，他身上隨興地穿著黑色襯衫與牛仔褲，腰間綁了一件紅色半腰圍裙，桌面另一側用立架擺放了台背對鏡頭的小筆電，畫面上正刷刷跑著直播頻道的聊天訊息。

小火柴套組：傑森安安安安安！  
我是你的好朋友：\\\\\安安安安安安安安///  
哥譚迷妹：桶哥晚上好^0^  
我的名字有八個字：開台啦！今天吃什麼？  
Callmepapa：聖誕月會開幾次直播？  
七彩螢光肥宅：又可以看傑森啦<3<3<3  
理論上會做料理：傑森晚安 有沒有看到我點的食譜？><

「各位晚上好，今天教大家的是很簡單的開胃菜，焗烤蘑菇與番茄培根卷。基本上我都挑選大家容易上手的料理，不用擔心製作難度太高。」

傑森從裝著數顆白色蘑菇的托盤裡撈出一顆，隨意地輕拋著，「FB上的留言我都看過了，直到聖誕節前我會開三次直播，具體時間之後在專頁上公布。」

理論上會做料理：了解～  
校刊小能手：傑森你可以擺個雙手向上伸展的姿勢嗎？  
二哈：嗷嗷我也想看！  
薛丁格的朋友：做一下 吧脫～

「啊？為什麼？像這樣嗎？」傑森不明就裡，但還是照指示將雙手向上伸展，腰部線條一覽無遺，聊天室頓時一片嗷嗷叫，傑森被大家的反應逗笑了。

粉紅毛蟲：桶哥會心一擊的微笑(捂胸  
所以那個醬汁：傑森傑森 你可以罵罵我嗎(臉紅表符  
Callmepapa：這要求太變態了！傑森我也要～

「.....你們什麼毛病要在網上討罵？」

花式吃瓜：對對對 就是這樣 再兇一點  
隔壁借糖罐：從料理台變成變態台wwwww  
薛丁格的朋友：大家突然激發的抖M屬性  
Alphadog：在場的各位都是M

「不好意思，我可不玩SM這套。」傑森隨意地回覆了幾個問題後就開始準備處理食材，他拿起蘑菇與一旁摺成小塊的紙巾，在鏡頭前示範如何執行蘑菇的清潔，並仔細提醒大家關於烹飪這道料理的注意事項。

「我會示範兩種方式，一種是將蘑菇做掏空填料，另一種是直接盛在蘑菇上。」將每個蘑菇擦拭乾淨並剝下蒂頭後，傑森把蘑菇五五分成兩份，接著刀法俐落的將五顆蘑菇中心掏得更深但並未挖穿。

再來是處理填料，首先辣肉腸與洋蔥剁碎後加入調味料和芝士拌勻，接著填進蘑菇中間挖出的凹槽內與剝掉蒂頭的平面上，最後再綴上芝士絲，用烤盤送進預熱好的烤箱中。

「趁蘑菇在烤的時候，我們就可以來做番茄培根卷了。」

這道開胃菜的步驟相當簡單，就是將培根肉包裹住小番茄後再以牙籤固定，最後用煎烤盤煎成焦脆油亮的樣子。

培根們正烤得滋滋作響，料理過程中傑森呈現相當愜意且投入的模樣，既專注又放鬆。

「想讓番茄味道更好的話，可以參考我之前做蜜釀番茄的步驟，專頁上有教學視頻。」

培根卷很快就煎好了，他將抽出牙籤的培根卷們放在盤上擺好，再放上綠色菜葉與番茄切片點綴，「如果你的朋友是吃貨的話，用這個打發他就可以了。」

所以那個醬汁：簡單粗暴23333333  
FriendlyNH：突然覺得做飯簡單起來了！  
Callmepapa：hhhhh專業打發  
二哈：彷彿看見羅伊哭暈在廁所233333

當烤箱叮的一聲跳停同時，門外傳來聲音驚擾了傑森放鬆的神情。

「小翅膀，我回來啦！」

門外走進一個身著警服的男人，他正邊解制服襯衫領口邊走進廚房，「你在做什麼？好香啊～」

傑森瞪向他，「我說過今晚要開台，別隨便進我的廚房！」

「抱歉抱歉~」男人帶著毫無愧疚的笑意湊近傑森身旁，「我剛下班快餓死啦，給我吃一點。」

然而傑森表示無視他，逕自將烤好的蘑菇們一個個盛上瓷盤排好。

才伸出不規矩的爪子，就被一肘打在腰側上，男人嗷嗷叫了幾聲，委屈的看向傑森。

「沒說讓你吃。」

「就一塊？」

「不行。」

「傑～」

傑森冷酷無情，「要吃可以，你得先把客廳那團亂收拾好。還有你剛才肯定邊走進來邊亂丟大衣和背包，把它們也給我收好。」

「欸～」

挪開盤子。

「我知道了！」

見男人乖乖轉身朝門外走去，傑森放下盤子，沒想到對方這時一個迴身快速地撈了個蘑菇就跑(還邊喊燙)，在傑森的怒吼聲(「迪克──！！」)中逃出廚房。

\---

[哥譚論壇>美食版]

44樓 二哈  
嗷嗷桶哥又炸毛啦hhhhhh

45樓 黑門進修組  
一個神回馬槍233333333333333不行我得笑一下

46樓 薛丁格的朋友  
那警察能活過今晚嗎(doge臉.jpg)

47樓 校刊小能手  
啊！！要死了！！跪求警服帥哥聯繫方式！

48樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
ejo4uf.6+1！！！

49樓 Callmepapa  
樓上是激動到臉滾鍵盤了嗎hhhhh

50樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
太基動忘記切輸入法_(:3 」∠ )_跪求+1！！！

51樓 粉紅毛蟲  
小翅膀是什麼叫法！萌死了簡直

52樓 隔壁借糖罐  
天啊 我得下樓跑個三十圈(青蛙瘋狂甩頭.gif)

53樓 神聖大熱狗  
那個警服的是誰？！傑森的藍盆友嗎！！

54樓 小火柴套組  
我堵五毛是

55樓 極地守望者  
大家還記得大明湖畔的羅伊嗎(愛過.jpg)

56樓 冷區邊緣人  
樓上莫方 你還有小伙伴！

57樓 腋下失溫  
怎麼辦！我難以抉擇！(實力糾結.jpg)

58樓 冷區邊緣人  
等等啊伙伴？！Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)

59樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
傑森這條紅圍裙賊騷...腰線引人犯罪^q^

60樓 所以那個醬汁  
我已經躺在圍裙下了(安詳

61樓 哥譚迷妹  
聽他們對話 貌似一屋簷下住呀是不是！

62樓 不知名雪貂  
在專頁留言問了，但是還沒有回覆，是洗太快了嗎QAQ

63樓 雙手打字  
來人啊！把樓上拖下去宰了！

64樓 樓主  
禁止在專頁刷和料理無關的問題！(無fuck可說.jpg)

65樓 不知名雪貂  
我錯了！！請各位不要關我小黑屋(痛哭流涕

66樓 卑鄙的外鄉人  
臥槽我好像見過那個警察

67樓 神聖大熱狗  
天啊我的理智告訴我不能這樣 但是制服誘惑不能忍！樓上你快說！！

68樓 黑門進修組  
我已經報警了(Doge臉.jpg)

69樓 神聖大熱狗  
我願意被警服小哥抓回去^q^

70樓 風紀股長  
ls敢不敢再矜持一些！

71樓 卑鄙的外鄉人  
他是在布魯德海文某區分局裡就職的警察，人可好了！之前有次我家鑰匙掉溝裡去了差點在街上哭出來，是他幫我撈的(p.s.屁股超性感)

72樓 流浪月月  
233333333樓上ps是什麼鬼

73樓 二哈  
嗷嗷嗷我找到一個不得了的東西啦！剛才我在桌機前狼嚎半天不能自己，室友過來準備給我神之制裁的時候看見我畫面，就說："這不是我關發摟的推主之一嗎？"哈啊哈啊！  
(推特連結.html)

74樓 可可鬆餅  
天啊 膜拜ls的室友！

75樓 花式吃瓜  
室友好人一生平安

76樓 野生牛排  
我還以為自己在美食版？？？

77樓 校刊小能手  
美(傑)食(森)版 沒有問題

78樓 薛丁格的朋友  
ls泥垢wwwwww

79樓 Callmepapa  
看了推主的ID才發現原來剛剛傑森喊的是名字 還以為在罵人(笑歪

80樓 超級小雞  
諸君！我發現一件驚人的事！(晚餐照.jpg)

81樓 Dogface  
...啥？

82樓 黑門進修組  
樓上你傻啦？看看背景

83樓 所以那個醬汁  
！！！

84樓 二哈  
WOW！！

85樓 校刊小能手  
跟這陣子開直播用的廚房一樣！

86樓 理論上會做料理  
尼瑪這妥妥住在一起啊！！(青蛙瘋狂甩頭.gif)

87樓 超級小雞  
還有你們看這篇【這玩意超好吃Σ(*ﾟдﾟﾉ)ﾉ】的PO文，上面搭的這張照片(被吃了一口的食物照.jpg)，與當天同一日期的料理教學(專頁視頻連結.html)  
很明顯是傑森做給他吃的

88樓 Callmepapa  
臥槽ls這推理力太有前途了！請太太收下我的膝蓋(你看我跪的姿勢對嗎.jpg)

89樓 哥譚迷妹  
給神分析太太打call！

90樓 粉紅毛蟲  
膜拜偵察帝！

91樓 超級小雞  
我還發現一件事

92樓 薛丁格的朋友  
太太請說！

93樓 超級小雞  
好多警服照超棒 哈啊哈啊^q^

94樓 Callmepapa  
......

95樓 二哈  
......(◉∀◉)

96樓 雙手打字  
一起舔屏^q^

97樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
一起舔+1 現在就想搬去布魯德海文怎麼破？

98樓 我有一隻蟲  
看看妳們這些沒出息的(扶額笑哭.jpg)

 

["哥譚大美蛙"已將此帖已移至"蛙粉區"]

 

99樓 哥譚大美蛙  
\\\歡迎所有攜帶好貨進本區有福共吸的同志們//

100樓 花式吃瓜  
怎麼這帖被搬運到到其他區了Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)

101樓 所以那個醬汁  
因為根本沒人在認真討論料理XDD

102樓 和諧的包子  
看樓上齊刷刷的警察與廚師制服 還以為在制服誘惑版

103樓 神聖大熱狗  
(((ﾟДﾟ)))原來有這麼好的版嗎(拍桌

104樓 Mogege  
可是那邊是男性向區

105樓 神聖大熱狗  
好喔(軟屌

106樓 Dogface  
樓上！！XDDD

107樓 薛丁格的朋友  
事到如今我才發現原來蛙粉版不是討論兩棲類用的...(((我們才是吸粉青蛙

108樓 太太的密藏書櫃  
看標題好奇點進來 還以為是美食文跑錯區

109樓 捲毛君  
23333是從美食版搬來的好貨

110樓 爪蛙咖哩  
這純度很高喔

111樓 原價五百特價一千  
速吸一波^q^

112樓 守宮尬舞  
看看我發現什麼！大家快來吸啊！@守宮薯條 @守宮麵包

113樓 樓主  
今天中午就是第二次直播啦！各位準備好了嗎~

114樓 二哈  
嗚嗚我人在外面辦事 看不了(哭得不能自理.jpg)

115樓 Callmepapa  
乖 ls等錄影檔吧

116樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
我已經全裸待機這次直播了(我好興奮啊.jpg)

117樓 理論上會做料理  
我也好興奮啊！(突然興奮患者.jpg)

118樓 捲毛君  
樓上兩位已經不能好了23333

119樓 守宮尬舞  
直播開始了沒？鍵盤上的F5也快不能好了

120樓 爪蛙咖哩  
放開那個鍵盤！Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)

\---


	2. Chapter 2

[直播頻道]

我的名字有十個字喔：還沒開台嗎？  
Callmepapa：快了吧  
壁虎咬電纜：大家不要再刷網頁啦！hen卡ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

黑頻終於刷出色彩，出現在直播畫面中的廚房與上次直播時不同，更寬敞些，廚櫃與牆壁色調偏暖，但一樣整潔乾淨，桌上照例排列著這次料理會使用到的食材與器具，而傑森則穿著同一條紅色半腰圍裙。

「大家午安。」

守宮薯條：開啦！！！！  
哥譚大美蛙：開台了~  
Dogface：傑森午安安安安安  
我是你的好朋友：\\\安安安安安安安安安安//  
極地守望者：欸？廚房和之前的不一樣Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)  
所以那個醬汁：傑森你說說你有幾個廚房  
校刊小能手：上次那個穿警服的藍盆友呢？分手了嗎？

「啊？」傑森愣了愣才反應過來，露出介於無奈與疑惑之間的"你們在想什麼？？"的表情，「迪克才不是我男朋友，他就是個話多的傻逼。因為他太煩了所以這次我和人借了廚房。」

「我們這次要做的是蔬果南瓜濃湯與芝士馬鈴薯泥，現在開始處理這些材料吧。別看材料挺多好像很複雜，其實只要用點訣竅一樣很簡單。」傑森拿起料理台上的蘋果、南瓜、紅薯、歐防風與紅蘿蔔，分別切成大塊。

「第一步，將蔬果切成大塊擺進烤盤內。」接著他淋上橄欖油、鹽與黑胡椒，攪拌盤內所有的塊狀蔬果，讓他們都均勻地沾上調味料，最後放上百里香、拍扁的大蒜，再送進設定好時間與溫度的烤箱內。

「等待的時間，我們可以來準備馬鈴薯泥。」傑森將裝水的大鍋放上爐子，接著拿起已清洗乾淨的馬鈴薯，刀法俐落又迅速地削皮切塊，不一會就將數顆馬鈴薯處理完畢，將它們全放進滾水中煮軟。

黑門進修組：臥槽桶哥手速好快！Σ(*ﾟдﾟﾉ)ﾉ  
七彩螢光肥宅：我切一顆馬鈴薯+削皮大概要十分鐘  
所以那個醬汁：慢過頭了吧XDDD

等待加閒聊了一小段時間後，傑森用湯杓撈起一塊馬鈴薯挪近鏡頭，馬鈴薯鬆軟地被小刀分成兩半，「煮到像這樣的程度就可以起鍋了。」

將煮好的馬鈴薯混著芝士塊一起放進攪拌機中，攪勻成滑順的馬鈴薯泥狀，最後用冰淇淋杓挖成球狀盛入白色瓷盤中，淋上濃稠肉汁，最後在頂端點綴上百里香葉，大功告成。

「下次直播時我會教大家肉滷醬的做法，像這樣淋在馬鈴薯泥上更美味。」

此時烤箱內的蔬菜盤也正好烤好，傑森將烤盤夾出放到食物調理機旁。

「接下來...嗯？」傑森突然抬頭看向牆上的時鐘，「你們等我一下，我去叫個人。」說完就離開廚房消失在畫面中。

花式吃瓜：欸？叫誰？Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)  
哥譚迷妹：傑森叫的是我！  
Mogege：樓上讓開 還沒輪到你！  
捲毛君：桶哥你別走啊(爾康手)  
太太的密藏書櫃：《十年後》  
Callmepapa：別鬧XDDDDDDDD

背景音隱約傳來開關門的聲音與模糊的說話聲，過了莫約五分鐘後，傑森才又回到鏡頭前。

回來後傑森沒注意聊天室訊息，在流理臺將手清洗過便繼續料理烤蔬菜，他將烤好的蔬菜夾進食物調理機中，再倒入溫熱好的高湯，「我用的是事先準備好的蔬菜高湯，大家想自行熬煮的話可以去專頁上看教學，使用市面上的高湯罐也是一個選擇。」

啟動機器將所有蔬果塊均勻地攪拌成綿密稠狀後，再倒入湯盤中，點綴上幾片杏仁片，「這樣就完成了。」

理論上會做料理：原來還有這種操作(´⊙ω⊙`)  
校刊小能手：所以剛剛桶哥去叫誰？  
卑鄙的外鄉人：23333居然還在問  
花式吃瓜：想知道+1

正當傑森準備開口回答時，廚房門外搖搖晃晃地飄進一個青年，「早。」

對方幾乎是閉著眼睛摸進廚房的，一路摸到咖啡機邊手腳不利索地拿出咖啡豆想煮咖啡卻差點弄灑，終於看不下去的傑森將他趕到餐桌邊坐下，再熟練地操作咖啡機，並從一旁的廚櫃裡拿出土司放進烤土司機裡。

「小紅，張嘴。」傑森彎下腰，舀了一口濃湯湊到青年面前給他試味道。

「嗯，好吃。」青年閉著眼說，下一秒便昏昏沉沉地倚在桌邊進入半睡眠狀態。

傑森從冰箱裡取出培根、奶油與雞蛋來到爐子邊，在煎烤盤刷上奶油後將雞蛋打下去炒煮，起鍋。接著他朝鏡頭走來，伸手按住鏡頭後方的某個東西。

「那今天的直播就到這裡結束，我要去吃午飯了。」

下一秒頻道又回歸成黑頻狀態。

\---

[哥譚論壇>蛙粉版]

121樓 所以那個醬汁  
以下開放討論傑森有幾個廚房

122樓 神聖大熱狗  
以下開放討論傑森有幾個男朋友

123樓 Callmepapa  
別鬧www

124樓 Dogface  
有請推理帝！@超級小雞

125樓 極地守望者  
我感受到了差別待遇233333

126樓 小火柴套組  
hhhhh幫迪克點蠟

127樓 校刊小能手  
傑森對這人特好啊有木有！幫他煮咖啡又餵湯什麼的

128樓 理論上會做料理  
已經看見羅伊和迪克哭暈在廁所XDDDDD

129樓 神聖大熱狗  
沒人發現剛剛傑森沒吐槽有人說他交男朋友嗎？

130樓 所以那個醬汁  
艾瑪 仔細想想還真的只反駁了迪克不是藍盆友這件事

131樓 Callmepapa  
......臥槽，細思起來不得了Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)

132樓 壁虎咬電纜  
這麼說迪克要不是室友就是兄弟？

133樓 爪蛙咖哩  
室友吧？他們長得一點也不像

134樓 和諧的包子  
你們忘記還有老公這選項了嗎ｏ倒ａｏ

135樓 太太的密藏書櫃  
羅伊是前任，迪克是現任，小鮮肉是新歡。選我正解

136樓 捲毛君  
ls快夠23333

137樓 超級小雞  
啊啊啊！！hknfjbiygavfnkfaw

138樓 花式吃瓜  
臥槽太太怎麼突然臉滾鍵盤登場了(((ﾟДﾟ;)))

139樓 黑門進修組  
太太妳還好嗎？！千萬別滾壞了腦子，我們還得靠妳

140樓 超級小雞  
我我我剛才看直播想說這人有些面熟啊！就去搜了前陣子看過的網頁，你們看這篇報導！！  
【提摩西‧德雷克，韋恩企業最年輕的CEO接班人？】(新聞報導.html)

141樓 黑門進修組  
臥槽？？？！？！？Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)

142樓 神聖大熱狗  
(嚇到吃熱狗

143樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
尼瑪仔細一看，才17歲啊有木有！！我17歲在幹嘛來著？？

144樓 Callmepapa  
在網上耍廢唄

145樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
LS！人艱不拆啊！

146樓 所以那個醬汁  
這樣說起來有人知道傑森幾歲嗎？老實說我一直覺得他頂多就是個大學生...

147樓 黑門進修組  
細思恐極(讓我靜靜.jpg)

148樓 薛丁格的朋友  
傑森跟他神馬關係？！

149樓 超級小雞  
然後你們再看這個叫"RR"的推主！(推特ID截圖.jpg)  
傑森和迪克都有關注他，而剛才這推主發了一篇PO文【在睡夢中喝到超好喝的濃湯】

150樓 Mogege  
......(◉∀◉)

151樓 花式吃瓜  
啊！真的耶！仔細一看迪克還第一個按喜歡，抓到了！這邊有個警察上班玩推特啊！hhhhhh

152樓 雙手打字  
在睡夢中喝到2333333

153樓 所以那個醬汁  
我感覺他們都互相認識啊 是不是！

154樓 捲毛君  
天啊弄不懂這關係圈了，看年紀這三人也不是同學，看姓氏又不是兄弟，看職業...一個廚師一個警察一個企業家，真心摸不透

155樓 和諧的包子  
所以只剩另一種關係了

156樓 蝌蚪長老  
樓上你住口啊！1v1潔癖黨你傷不起！

157樓 和諧的包子  
我說朋友關係啊你想啥呢(Doge臉.jpg)

158樓 太太的密藏書櫃  
我全都包了！(我的心靈在蕩漾.jpg)

159樓 哥譚迷妹  
不管吸哪個都是高顏值，乳此幸福，我可能買了假粉

...

182樓 樓主  
第！三！次，要來了！

183樓 粉紅毛蟲  
嗚嗚這個月最後一次直播(悲傷有辣磨大.jpg)

184樓 所以那個醬汁  
LS乖，想吸傑森還可以去他工作的餐廳

185樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
(一天比一天胖.jpg)

186樓 原價五百特價一千  
(來自貧窮的凝視.jpg)

187樓 太太的密藏書櫃  
我們來看看這次直播傑森換對象了不

188樓 Callmepapa  
ls你夠www

\---


	3. 03

[直播頻道]

理論上會做料理：哇好高端的廚房Σ(ﾟДﾟ；≡；ﾟдﾟ)  
所以那個醬汁：傑森你到底有幾個廚房？  
Callmepapa：臥槽房子看起來超氣派  
神聖大熱狗：從未見過如此高貴的廚房

一開場映入大家眼簾的是米色風格大氣的廚房，各種料理器具一應俱全，料理台與櫥櫃的材質就算不懂家具的人也看得出相當上等，驚呆了一眾小夥伴。

「今天要做當主餐的烤火雞，同時也要做搭配馬鈴薯泥與火雞肉的肉滷醬汁，所以我找了個好使點的廚房。」傑森讓大家看他手邊的材料，生火雞、紅蘿蔔、西洋芹、橙子、蘋果、洋蔥、大蒜、各式香料葉等。

「這兩項可以同時進行，只要一步一步來就可以了。」

傑森首先準備要塗抹在火雞表皮上的奶油香草醬，他將各式乾燥香料混合在一起，與鍋中融化的奶油攪拌均勻。

接著將洋蔥、蘋果、橙子切成大塊，紅蘿蔔與西洋芹也一併切成大塊狀放進烤盤。

正當傑森專注地意準備著需要使用到的蔬果時，一隻黑色大丹狗悄悄進了廚房，而傑森完全沒注意到牠正虎視眈眈的盯著桌上的火雞看。

二哈：有狗 (◉∀◉)  
哥譚迷妹：那是狗嗎 好大？！  
腋下失溫：火雞不好啦Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)  
要多好粗就有多好粗：傑森塊看厚面  
buybuybuy：有狗在後面！  
薛丁格的朋友：傑森你的火雞啊啊啊！Σ(ﾟДﾟ；≡；ﾟдﾟ)

「狗...？啊！」注意到聊天室一片慘叫時已經來不及了，傑森一回頭就看見牠叼著自己的火雞逃之夭夭。

「臭崽子你的狗──！！」

傑森才剛追狗跑出鏡頭外，一隻白襪黑貓就跳上桌，充滿興趣地嗅聞著奶油香草醬，沒一會便被從鏡頭外走入的男孩逮住抱在懷裡。

「吵死了，托德。」

從門外回來的傑森看見男孩後氣道，「管好你的動物園，我的食材都被吃了！」

「是你自己沒放好，怪誰。」男孩摸著貓，一臉高傲地說。

「信不信等下我就把你那頭蠢牛做成牛排？」

男孩立即炸毛，「你敢！」

「怎麼不敢，我現在缺食材呢。」

「那就別做，反正也沒人想吃你那無聊玩意。」他撇了一眼鏡頭，「父親也不喜歡你搞這些。」

「行，到時你就別吃，省得我花力氣多做一份。」傑森聳聳肩不以為意，「還有我想做什麼用不著你們喜歡。」

「...不准，你得做我的！」

「我幹嘛一定要做你的。」

「因為德雷克也有。」

傑森氣笑了，「行啊，提圖斯吃掉的部分替我買回來就給你做。」

「嘖，成交。」說完後男孩就抱著貓走出廚房。

「在小崽子回來前只能先做點別的......」傑森打開冰箱打量了一會，「做藍莓芝士慕斯吧，這道甜點不需要使用烤箱。」

粉紅毛蟲：好好好 你說什麼都好  
小鹹魚：我喜歡藍莓～  
理論上會做料理：不用烤箱感覺似乎挺容易上手？

「基本上就是不停的攪拌，只要足夠耐心就做得成。」

傑森把冰箱中的藍莓拿出來放在料理台上，接著從櫥櫃裡找出攪拌機與食物料理機，將藍莓與器材全都清洗乾淨後，使用食物料理機將藍莓打成果泥狀，再用篩網過篩，使果泥口感更滑順。

「把這個量的吉利丁粉與水均勻混合，攪拌好後用微波爐高火加熱20秒，拿出來放在一旁靜置，接下來就可以來準備鮮奶油了。」

傑森將用量杯測好量的鮮奶油倒入攪拌機中，打到呈現軟泡狀時加入糖粉，再繼續將鮮奶油打到硬性發泡，完成後，換了另一盆攪拌鍋，將奶油芝士與糖粉攪拌均勻後，再倒入香草精繼續攪拌。

「奶油芝士攪拌到像這樣的柔滑狀後，就可以把剛剛準備好的果泥和吉利丁液倒進去攪拌了。」持續攪拌至雙方均勻融合。

「現在可以把鮮奶油倒進去了，要注意不要一次性全放進去，建議分成二到三次。」傑森將鍋子從攪拌機上取下，放在料理台上倒入鮮奶油用刮刀不停翻拌。

「啊，我忘記準備餅乾。」突然想起的傑森捧著鍋攪拌邊朝外喊，「阿福，廚房裡有餅乾嗎？」

「你在做什麼？」

聽見聲音後傑森頓了下，回頭看見一個身著西裝的男人正從門外走進來。

「你怎麼在家？！」他大驚，男人揚起眉，於是他改口道，「我是說，你今天不是要開會嗎？」

「我想布魯斯老爺的會議應該是臨時變更時間了。」抱著折疊整齊的乾淨床單路過的老管家悠悠說道，「另外，你會在右側第二個廚櫃裡找到需要的東西，傑森少爺。」

「你還在做這個？」男人看著鏡頭皺眉。

傑森賭氣似的回頭繼續攪拌鍋子，「我要幹嘛不關你的事吧──老頭子你做什麼？！」男人突然走近抓起他的手腕，舔了沾滿奶油芝士藍莓醬的刮刀一口，嚇了傑森一跳，愣愣地舉著刮刀不知道要不要繼續攪拌。

「很好吃，待會做完讓阿福送份過來。」說完便頭也不回地離開了。

傑森還沒反應過來，聊天室緊接著刷出新訊息。

夜翼：小翅膀我也要！  
紅羅賓：算我一份  
亂局者：我也是  
軍火庫：傑鳥我也要～  
星火：也幫我做份  
黑蝙蝠：+1  
蝙蝠女孩：別忘了我  
阿提米斯：還有我  
阿提米斯：比札羅說他也要

「靠！最好是你們現在全都在看台啦！！」

\---


	4. 04

[哥譚論壇>蛙粉版]

189樓 二哈  
嗷嗷嗷傑森臉紅了wwwww

190樓 所以那個醬汁  
炸毛啦www(　′∀`)σ≡σ☆))Д′)剛才那排留言都是他朋友嗎XDDD

191樓 神聖大熱狗  
臉紅的表情引人犯罪^q^

192樓 花式吃瓜  
臥槽你們別光顧著看傑森 沒看到剛才那個嗎？！

193樓 雙手打字  
哪個？

194樓 Mogege  
有有有！小鮮肉！！長得賊好看，再過幾年一定不得了！！我截了好幾張圖  
(直播的達米安截圖01.jpg)  
(直播的達米安截圖02.jpg)  
(直播的達米安截圖03.jpg)

195樓 花式吃瓜  
(／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧  
我是說咱們的哥譚寶貝啊！(眾人愚蠢的氣息讓我不能呼吸.jpg)

196樓 哥譚迷妹  
我也看見了！為什麼布魯斯‧韋恩會出現？？？

197樓 極地守望者  
現在是什麼狀況？怎麼我才去倒了個水回來就炸了？直播還沒結束呀

198樓 Callmepapa  
ls你錯過直播最驚人的那瞬間啦！！

199樓 壁虎咬電纜  
大家都不看直播出來跑圈了(青蛙瘋狂甩頭.gif)

200樓 黑門進修組  
有沒有哪位太太能扒下布魯斯和傑森什麼關係？

201樓  
韋恩家的管家叫傑森少爺不就表示...我預感接下來要不得了啊！！這時候就要召喚我們偉大的推理帝@推理妹子id

202樓 和諧的包子  
我看過的本本很多，知道這是什麼設定

203樓 電動肥皂  
樓上住口啊！！你讓我腦子裡有畫面了Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)

204樓 爪蛙咖哩  
這是貴圈亂的節奏！此處應有本

205樓 太太的密藏書櫃  
"傑森與霸道總裁們的故事"下略30萬字

206樓 守宮尬舞  
ls你倒是寫出來啊！(拍桌

207樓 超級小雞  
這要推理嗎？傑森同時和韋恩現任CEO與下任候選CEO都有明顯交集，這需要推理嗎？剛剛韋恩家的管家都叫他少爺了，這真要推理嗎？

208樓 花式吃瓜  
我聞到嘲諷的味道233333

209樓 校刊小能手  
慢著這訊息量略大！我要先去跑幾圈再回來

210樓 哥譚迷妹  
不可能吧？住哥譚這麼久的人表示沒聽過這消息...

211樓 哥譚大美蛙  
沒聽過+1

212樓 爪蛙咖哩  
是真的的話，全家高顏值的設定真是太科學了(?

213樓 哥譚大美蛙  
既然提到韋恩，那就要召喚版上這位太太～ @韋恩牌粉專業戶

214樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
我來了～料理帖圈我做啥？

215樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
驚呆了 這輩子從未見過被圈來得這麼快的(吃驚表符

216樓 哥譚大美蛙  
粉專太太你爬樓上瞧瞧，我們在這等妳專業的鑑定(狗腿的凝視.jpg)

217樓 黑門進修組  
感受到了大規模的逼格

218樓 Callmepapa  
粉專太太號稱哪裡有韋恩，哪兒就有她～這事問專業粉就對了！

219樓 所以那個醬汁  
艾瑪我好緊張呀 到底是怎麼一回事？

220樓 神聖大熱狗  
試著菇了下，沒查到什麼有用的訊息(趴著吃熱狗

221樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
哎呀妳們是不是傻(笑哭

222樓 捲毛君  
what？？？ (黑人問號.jpg)

223樓 爪蛙咖哩  
被罵得一臉懵逼(不 我沒哭.jpg) 

224樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
剛才迅速刷了下帖子就發現...妳們上面舔的那些全都是布魯斯的兒子啊！！  
從大兒子到最小的兒子都在啊！要不是因為這帖子的標題...不然我早看到了！！！(原地豹炸.gif)

225樓 和諧的包子  
下實錘啦！！！

226樓 薛丁格的朋友  
臥槽居然是真的？！？！

227樓 七彩螢光肥宅  
(嚇到吃手手.jpg)

228樓 理論上會做料理  
傑森真的是韋恩家的人？？(一臉懵逼

229樓 哥譚迷妹  
厲害了我的桶哥(我可能吸了假粉

230樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
準確來說是養子  
大家知道布魯斯‧韋恩其實有四個兒子這件事嗎

231樓 粉紅毛蟲  
？！他有這麼多小孩的嗎(((ﾟДﾟ;)))我只聽說過他有兩個兒子？？？

232樓 校刊小能手  
哎我有聽說，但我還以為只是流言？畢竟也沒什麼新聞版面提到

233樓 所以那個醬汁  
我查到布魯斯‧韋恩當年收養過兩個孤兒的新聞！但是也就這兩則有過消息，新聞連張孩子的照片都沒有呀！不知道到底是不是傑森

234樓 二哈  
原來我們看了這麼久骨科(全TM是套路.jpg)

235樓 花式吃瓜  
吸的都骨粉(我的內心毫無波瀾 甚至還有一絲想笑

236樓 壁虎咬電纜  
等等，迪克、傑森、提摩西以及剛剛那個小孩，全都是布魯斯的兒子？！Σ(ﾟДﾟ；≡；ﾟдﾟ)

237樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
沒錯，相信你的眼睛

238樓 捲毛君  
難怪...這下可以解釋他們為何會有交集了，一切謎團都解開了(感覺這是個網羅

239樓 浣熊洗棉花糖  
真的假的...我怎沒看出來(一臉懵逼

240樓 我有一隻蛛  
沒看出來+1...

241樓 哥譚迷妹  
不，其實仔細一瞧那個小孩和布魯斯挺神似的

242樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
因為前三個兒子都是收養，最小的孩子是親生的，長得像正常。大多數人都只知道他曾收養過兩個孩子，主要是因為後來布魯斯將很多關於孩子的消息壓住不放出來，簡直保護得滴水不漏

243樓 雙手打字  
這麼說你的消息打哪來的？

244樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
身為一個專業粉絲，我有我的特殊管道（退後，我要開始裝逼了.jpg)

245樓 薛丁格的朋友  
臥槽俯視太太高大逼格

246樓 花式吃瓜  
太太！我就嫁給你了太太！！你快多扒點給我們聽

247樓 樓上鄰居  
求太太科普！

248樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
說到布魯斯就不得不提一下當年的綁架案，大家記得當年韋恩家二子被綁架好幾個月的那件事嗎

249樓 黑門進修組  
有有有！這事件在當時鬧得很大，沒人不知道吧，聽說犯人到現在都還沒抓到

250樓 一顆毛球  
好可怕(嚇cry.jpg)

251樓 捲毛君  
我記得那孩子超可憐的，聽說救出來時全身都是傷，命都差點沒了...

252樓 哥譚迷妹  
啊，這麼說來確實在這事件後，幾乎沒看過關於韋恩家孩子們的任何消息了

253樓 所以那個醬汁  
這藏得太好了吧？！連哥譚在地人都幾乎不知道了

254樓 Callmepapa  
嗯？！也就是說...我的天，當年被綁架的孩子就是傑森嗎

255樓 原價五百特價一千  
臥槽？！？！

256樓 蝌蚪長老  
我就是想當隻老老實實的青蛙 怎麼吸著吸著就神展開了(一臉懵逼

257樓 充滿愛意  
機會難得，讓大家看看我珍藏的事件當時的照片(´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)  
(布魯斯抱著孩子走出大樓的照片.jpg)  
(從警車和救護車狹縫間拍的蓋著沾血毛毯孩子的照片.jpg)  
可惜當時沒辦法拍得更近些，但大家應該隱約看得出那孩子是誰吧？  
這是當年的管家與孩子們(急診室外抱著小孩的男性、青年與男孩的照片.jpg)

258樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
！！！第一次看到這些照片！

259樓 花式吃瓜  
連粉專太太都沒見過(驚呆

260樓 充滿愛意  
這是我當時在現場拍的，看見布魯西終於抱著孩子從大樓裡走出來的場面，真是讓我感動得淚流滿面 ・゜・(PД`q｡)・゜・

261樓 理論上會做料理  
艾瑪臥槽 布魯斯抱的那個孩子是傑森嗎？！

262樓 二哈  
好像是！我用我的狗眼金睛看著覺得挺像

263樓 壁虎咬電纜  
看得我一臉懵逼 這信息量巨大... 

264樓 星球畢卡索  
哎？竟然有人拍到了！當時我和我的攝影師跑新聞被隔得老遠，GCPD那些警官圍得可嚴實了，根本拍不到什麼能用的畫面，回去後被老闆罵慘了

265樓 粉紅毛蟲  
原來傑森手臂和額角上的傷疤是這樣來的(哭成狗(感覺不會再好

266樓 二哈  
嗷嗷我的母性被激發 很想好好疼愛傑森怎麼破

267樓 神聖大熱狗  
ls你讓開排後面去！先讓我來！(爆衣

268樓 腋下失溫  
友誼的小船乳此脆弱233333

269樓 充滿愛意  
聽說後來那孩子被送出國外休養就沒消息了，沒想到他都長這麼大了，我真是感動(拭淚

270樓 韋恩牌粉專業戶  
我也好感動啊！｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
傑森的收藏最少，沒想到這裡這麼多，趕緊怒吸一波，我刷上面帖子去了大家別喊我

271樓 理論上會做料理  
23333333還以為是親媽粉 結果秒秒鐘露出癡漢真身

272樓 所以那個醬汁  
這個月過得太刺激了，晚上肯定睡不著

273樓 樓主  
既然聖誕月活動結束了，這樓我想大家就別再蓋下去了  
但是實在太多爆炸性訊息要消化了！大家想不想開個群來xjb聊一波？

274樓 神聖大熱狗  
要要要！我要！

274樓 校刊小能手  
帶上我！

276樓 粉紅毛蟲  
+1！！

277樓 Callmepapa  
從此由路人粉轉韋恩粉 誰也別攔我！

278樓 哥譚大美蛙  
想加的人來這邊【群號】 這是粉專太太的群

 

[此帖已關閉回覆]

 

\---

 


	5. 05

「都確定了？」在電腦上的資料畫面被切掉後，布魯斯問道。此時他正與三個孩子們聚集在書房內的電腦桌前。

「調查過照片與資訊的來源位置，大部分都是一般用戶，應該只是從網上擷取到資料的。」

聽見提姆的回覆，達米安皺起眉頭，「大部分？要是你不能搞定的話就換人來，德雷克。」

「所以全都確定了嗎？」迪克問道。

提姆無視達米安，轉動電腦椅面向迪克與布魯斯，「前陣子我可是花了好幾晚去檢查網站資料和她們的電腦，你們不會想知道那些小女生的資料夾裡究竟有什麼。」

他接著說，「但有個用戶除外，我將它的監管級別提高了。一但我的程序監控到可疑信息就會立即發出通報。」

「不過就是個托德，還讓人這樣大費周章。」達米安看似不悅地嘖道。

「說是這麼說，結果你還不是挺在意的。看看是誰一刷到論壇就跑來嚷嚷著要調查。」提姆喝了口咖啡悠悠說。

「誰在意他！我只是不想托德又出事，再讓父親傷心罷了。」達米安瞪向提姆，拍開迪克揉他腦袋的手，「說起來真的有必要這麼提心吊膽嗎？那傢伙消失這麼久，搞不好早就死了。」

「別對他掉以輕心，達米安。」布魯斯道，他看了眼迪克，對方朝他點點頭。

「有消息？」提姆問。

「最近有線報顯示他再次出沒。傑森在網路上的活動一定會引起他的注意力，當年的計畫失敗了，他肯定會再回來。」

「所以父親才叫托德別老是搞那些！」

「傑森只是用他的方式在面對這一切。」迪克握住兩個弟弟的肩頭，「放心，有我們在，遲早會逮到那傢伙的。我不會再讓他傷害我的家人。」

「你們想玩到什麼時候？」

三人回頭，看見傑森推開門站在門口。

「晚餐早準備好等著你們出來吃了，快點出來！」

「馬上來～小翅膀。」

「說了不要這樣叫我！」傑森踢了往門口走的迪克一腳，對方迅速跳開朝外跑。

待所有人離開書房後，傑森關掉電燈，看了螢螢發光的電腦螢幕一眼，默默帶上房門，與他的家人們一起走向餐廳聚餐。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瑣碎的設定：  
> ●因為女孩們我都不太熟所以就沒加進劇情了_(:3 」∠ )_  
> ●大家的年齡設定，老爺48 迪克24 傑森20 提姆17 達米安13  
> ●傑森被送到法國休養時對廚藝產生興趣，於是學成後才歸國  
> ●傑森與羅伊跟星火在法國認識，當時三人共租公寓一起住  
> ●回國後本來傑森想自己找間房住，最後被迪克煩到妥協只好合租一間XD  
> ●雖然提姆在外面和朋友們合租一層公寓，但回大宅的頻率頗高  
> ●達米安從小就在莊園裡和兄弟們一起長大  
> ●傑森和阿福在聖誕節當天一起在大宅裡做聖誕造型的小餅乾  
> ●達米安是除了迪克之外，會定期關注傑森粉專與論壇消息的人，每次直播都會看(死都不承認)  
> ●在論壇中，老爺也被不少粉絲供著偷偷舔屏，但本人不知道這件事  
> ●版上有一個ID就是小丑  
> ●其實傑森知道他們私下在做什麼


End file.
